King and Queen
by RivenExile
Summary: Kagome gets transferred to Ishiyama High. Baby Beel sees her as a potential parent, what will happen when their worlds collide? There might be a new queen on campus. Requested by ShadowFoxMoon
1. Back to the past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Beelzebub

**Summary: **Kagome returns to Sengoku Jidai for a month, long enough for her to get transferred to a different school. Baby Beel sees her as a potential parent, what will happen when their worlds collide?

**Dedication: **For ShadowFoxMoon

Back to the past

Kagome hopped into the well, feeling the familiar blue lights engulf her being as she traveled back to Sengoku Jidai. It's been three weeks since they defeated Naraku and everyone was still getting used actually being able to relax without worrying about his evil deeds. Kagome sat on the lip of the well, feet swaying back and forth as she reminisced about the event after Naraku's defeat.

_Flashback_

_Naraku was finally dead and everyone would be able to live easier now. Crossing her arms, Kagome glanced over at the group from a distance. Sango and Miroku were hugging each other in a tight embrace, Kohaku sitting on the side with Rin and Shippo. Everyone had a happy ending, and believe it or not, it was all because of Sesshomaru._

_Kagome smiled, looking over at the demon lord as she watched him watch over everyone. This long journey turned the rag-tag Inutachi group into Sesshomaru's pack, whether he'd like to admit or not._

_A hand was placed on Kagome's shoulder, causing her to jump from fright. Turning around slowly, she came face to face with Inuyasha. His arm wrapped around a very living Kikyo. A selfless wish was made on the Shikon No Tama and because of the suffering the group went through, some higher being thought it'd be nice to give a little reward._

_Kikyo had her own soul, a new life to redeem her wrong doings as a living clay vessel and for that, Inuyasha was ecstatic. Inuyasha's ears pressed against his skull, he had forgotten in his moment of happiness that Kagome loved him too._

"_Kagome.." he said softly, watching as her eyes softened as they landed on him. Kagome shook her head, putting on the biggest smile she could muster._

"_Iie, Inuyasha. It's alright.. I'm happy for you" she said as she watched Inuyasha's face brighten. It wasn't necessarily a lie either. Over time, she realized the affection she held for the hanyou was merely a bond between siblings. He was a brother to her and finding out Kikyo was alive again, there was no pain._

_Placing a hand over her chest, Kagome smiled. It didn't hurt like she expected it to. That was when she knew; Inuyasha would always be with her, as her brother._

_A hand was placed on her head, causing her to jump once more. Mumbling under her breath about not being aware of her surroundings, she casted a glance over her shoulder, Sesshomaru towering over her._

"_Miko, your training is inevitable."_

_Lowering her head, Kagome sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. Ever since Sesshomaru acknowledged them as pack, he noticed untapped power within her. That being said, she was adopted into the Inu-taisho family, doing a blood bond with both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It was about time they would start training her seriously._

_End of flashback_

"Keh, there you are wench," Inuyasha said as he leaped through the trees. Landing in front of her, he watched as Kagome's eyes return from its dazed look.

"Mou, lets just hurry before Sesshomaru has a fit." She replied calmly as she climbed onto his back. Hearing insults from Inuyasha were nothing anymore, over time she came to realize it's just the way he was and he would speak without thinking.

Kagome stood in the dojo, practicing her kata and stances while waiting for Sesshomaru. Unsheathing her sword, she slashing from left to right in a downward diagonal direction. She lifted the sword above her head as she defended herself from an oncoming attack. Sword clashed against sword as Sesshomaru materialized in front of her.

"Defend yourself miko" was all he said as he continued his onslaught of attacks.

_Cling_

_Clash_

_Cling_

They continued to parry, Kagome receiving several nicks here and there. Sweat dripped down her face as she breathed heavily.

"Good, now you must meet up with a mentor I have arranged" he said as he walked away without a scratch.

Every weekday over the summer the duo would spar for hours on end, Kagome usually ended up scratched and bruised with nicks here and there from the sword. After their sword training, Kagome met up with a village miko who helped her with her meditation and control over her powers. She couldn't afford to be weak and let her weakness be used against anyone in the group.

Trudging towards the well, Kagome slumped her shoulders and sighed softly. Aches were in places she never knew existed. Stretching her arms, she rolled her shoulders trying to loosen the knot that formed from the excessive training she went through. Hands gripped on the edge of the well, she leaped into the waiting darkness. Lights embraced her once more, her feet gently landing in the present. Head tilted up, she closed her eyes in pure bliss, a content smile on her face, as she smelled the pollution in the air. She didn't enjoy the pollution; it just signaled that she was home.

"Mama, I'm home" she called out, walking into the house she missed dearly.

"Welcome home Kagome, there's an envelope for you on the table." Kagome's mother's voice rang out from the kitchen.

Kagome walked over to the table, listening to the envelope tear as she ripped it open. She skimmed through the paper, her eyes becoming wide as saucers as her mouth was agape.

"What is it Kagome?" She moved closer to her daughter before glancing over at the paper.

"I'm being transferred because of my absences. They're transferring me to that delinquent school... Ishiyama High". Kagome replied, hands trembling.

Her eyes narrowed after a moment, her grip on the paper tightening. She couldn't afford to be weak in the past and she will not be weak now. She was now a fully trained miko, little sister to the demon lord Sesshomaru Taisho. A few delinquents would be like a couple of flies compared to the training she went through with Sesshomaru. Nodding her head with anew determination, Kagome went upstairs to settle her school business. Little did she know, she was about to turn Ishiyama High upside along with its students.

* * *

><p>This is a little short but I had to write the beginning before I forgot it.<p>

I hope you enjoy this story as well. And if you don't like my story or pairing, don't flame me. Just stop reading my story. It's as simple as that.


	2. Delinquet High

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Beelzebub

**Summary: **Kagome returns to Sengoku Jidai for a month, long enough for her to get transferred to a different school. Baby Beel sees her as a potential parent, what will happen when their worlds collide?

**Dedication: **For ShadowFoxMoon

Delinquent High

Kagome stared at the graffiti scribbled all over the gates in front of Ishiyama High School, small spots here and there of faded spray paint, a tall tell sign of an attempt to cleaning the sad looking gate and patches on paint covering up other areas of graffiti. Chin up and back straight, she fixed the custom mid-thigh blue skirt the school provided and marched towards the entrance of the worn down school.

Being adopted by the Taisho gave her minor attributes akin to her two siblings like superior hearing. Passing small groups of guys, she could hear many whispers and comments being made about her. The more her eyes scanned the premises; she realized that they halls were littered with boys. She wondered, where were all the girls?

'Whoa, who's that babe!'

'I wonder if she likes bad boys'

'Look at them legs'

The more comments she heard, the more she chose to tune them out. What really caught her attention was the lack of females in this school.

'Did they accidently send me to an all boys school?' she thought to herself as she started up the stairs. Alas, her train of thought was proven wrong when she saw two girls huddled by the stairs leading to the second floor. Walking up to them, she gave a small bow and a friendly smile on her face. She didn't want to ruin any chances of making friends in this wretched hell-hole.

"Ohayo, I'm Kagome Higurashi-Taisho. I'm new here." She looked up at them when one smiled kindly at her. A girl with short, black hair bowed back to Kagome.

"Chiaki Tanimura. Welcome to Ishiyama High. This is Nene Omori." Chiaki motioned over to the other female with reddish hair with bangs on the side and hung up in a pony-tail.

Kagome gave another smile, still scanning the area discreetly. It was best to put the skills she learned to use, especially since this high school didn't look like safe in the slightest.

"The guys in the school get pretty rough here, so let the Queen, Kunieda-sama protect you". Chiaki offered as she spotted Aoi Kunieda stride through the hallway.

Though those words were meant in no offense, it struck the wrong chord with Kagome, reminding her of the past times she always had to be protected. Mustering up a smile, Kagome waved her hands in front of her face.

"Iie. I'll have to pass, I'm not one who needs someone to protect me." Kagome said. She bowed respectfully to the two girls, offering a bow to the approaching girl before brushing past her and heading up the stairs.

Girls offering other girls protection from the guys. She guessed it didn't get called the delinquent high school for no reason. That explained the lack of females in the school. Without their protector they were too afraid to even attend school, she deducted.

'Queen, huh' Kagome thought to herself. She must be the toughest female here if she's the one protecting the other girls in this school. The search for the office was a long one, and during here time here, there was no teacher in sight. Before Kagome could turn around the corner, she was stopped by a guy in a lavender button up and purple blazer. His hair was in a low pony-tail, a thick strand of hair falling like a bang in the front of his face.

"A pretty girl like you walking alone in the halls, maybe instead of a good morning, I'll give you a good night" he said, giving a signature smirk.

One by one, guys started to crowd around her with smirks or sly smiles on their faces as they stood by to watch the scene unravel before them. She wanted a good start but it seems in order to be left alone, she'd have to beat up a few guys here and there.

"Get her Shimokawa" a few guys yelled from the side, encouraging their fellow delinquent to lay his hands on her. As a move or to harass, she couldn't figure out.

The guy in purple, Shimokawa, she found out stepped towards her with a sleazy grin. Placing his left hand on her shoulder, he winded back his right hand, preparing his attack. A tick of annoyance appeared on her forehead as she took the hand on her shoulder, lifting it above head.

'What a sleaze' Kagome thought to herself.

Gathering ki into her leg, she quickly pivoted and executed a side quick square into Shimokawa's stomach area causing him to fly the remaining six feet between her and the wall. Dust surrounded the hallway, a groan breaking the silence along with crumbling cement as the air began to clear. A foot deep into the wall, Shimokawa laid unconscious with speckles of cement dust landing on his body.

'Figures, the male population are too stupid to know how to act around females. No wonder they're afraid to come to school' she thought to herself as she brushed dust off her skirt.

Taking a step forward, she watched as the crowd of guys in front of her move to the side, opening a pathway. Walking around the corner, she continued her search for the administrative office. Slowly, it dawned on her that this school didn't even have a teaching system because the students were so bad. She groaned softly, rubbing her temples. She wasn't stupid, she was just sent here because of her absences. Did the kamis have sick sense of humor to send her to a place full of idiots? On the bright side, the weather was nice outside.

Leaning against the window, she watched as students, mostly male, slowly enter the school area. Eyes landing on a male who had a naked, baby on his back. Tilting her head, her brows furrowed in confusion as the baby looked like he was having a fit before bolts of electricity ran through the area around them.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and concentrated on the two people that piqued her interest. Though the student was human, he had immense power that was connected to the baby on his back, who felt of youki.

"Youkai…" she whispered softly to herself.

Opening her eyes, they locked on the duo as they disappeared through the school doors. She had a feeling that things are about to get interesting.

* * *

><p>So, I'm still watching Beelzebub, and what I DID NOT KNOW was that it was still ongoing, so, it might take me a while to update. Finals this this and next week for me so I will be studying my ass off. Vote on what story you want me to update. And also, have I mentioned that I love you all? I love you guys for reviewing and reading my story. (: THANK YOU AND ENJOY.<p> 


	3. Natural Enemies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Beelzebub

**Summary: **Kagome returns to Sengoku Jidai for a month, long enough for her to get transferred to a different school. Berubo sees her as a potential parent, what will happen when their worlds collide?

**Dedication: **For ShadowFoxMoon

Natural enemies

Oga leaned against the ridge, his spot on the roof giving him a perfect view of the school grounds below. Soon it'd be time to feed Berubō; with that thought he looked over at Furuichi, who was happily eating away at his sandwich. Oga's body tensed, remembering that he forgot Berubō's milk at home. Striding over to Furuichi, he snatched the sandwich from his friend's hands and started to eat the sandwich himself while trying to think of a way to get milk before Berubō went into another crying fit. His now empty hands held out, Furuichi stared at his friend, a far away look entering his eyes.

'No… my lunch' he thought to himself.

Shouts and crashes were heard from the stairwell that led downstairs. They looked at the door, watching as the door knobbed jiggled a bit before swinging open. Hilda walked in, carrying a bag that held Berubō's meal for the rest of the day.

"A parent of my lord should at least remember to feed his child"

Oga's body, if possible, tensed even more. His hand clenched in a fist, he slowly turned towards her. Stomping over, he raised his hand above his head as if preparing to strike her down. Downward his hand went and grabbed the bags containing the milk before exiting down the stairs.

Furuichi stood next to Hilda, grinning with a Cheshire cat.

"So… did you make the milk yourself?" he asked.

Hilda's narrowed at him, glaring.

A sweat drop appeared on his head, both hands thrown up in front of his chest in surrender. Furuichi back away slowly.

"I mean… I didn't mean it that way."

Oga walked through the halls to the lunchroom, hearing the distinct noise sounding similar to screams ring in the background.

Walking to the vending machine, Oga got a yogurt before turning towards the hallway. Pausing, he spotted a figure leaning against the wall. Left, right, left. Step after step, he got closer to the figure, the silhouette slowly diminishing. There, leaning against the wall was a girl he didn't recognize, not that he'd really recognize most girls in this school. They all huddled in groups, hiding behind the queen's protection. It intrigued him that this one girl was alone. Getting a better look at her, his eyes trailed her body from head to toe.

Her hair looked silky, straight down to her mid-back. Slender body with toned features down to her lean legs. Looking back up at her face, he watched her body tensed. Her eyes were blue, dark pools of sapphire and he got a good look at them when she focus went from what was outside the window to him.

"Ga!" Berubō squealed as Oga watched her eyes land on him then slowly move to Berubō.

Berubō pointed to the girl as she faced him, her hands placed on her hips.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a hint of amusement on her face.

Kagome stared at the odd duo in front of her. It was odd enough that someone who goes to a delinquent school would carry a baby around, but around school no less? It just made things much more interesting for her. 'Does he even know this baby's a demon?' she wondered to herself as she watched the two in front of her.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Oga glanced over at Berubō. As far as he was concerned, Berubō was completely enthralled with her; he didn't look uninterested one bit. That's when it happened, a light bulb just lit up in his head. Grinning, Oga looked at her.

"Names Oga. So, you must be strong to be in this school". He stated, watching the girls reaction.

Kagome's eyes widen. Up close, the guy was cuter than she expected and his aura was not completely of a youkai. He was human, she deducted. Eyes traveling to the naked baby on his back, she concentrated a little. This was the source of the youki aura that blended in with the male in front of her. And though she felt no malice coming from either of them, she wouldn't let her guard down anytime soon. Hands on her hips, she smiled.

"Kagome, and actually I'm just here because of my lack of attendance," she said, watching as the male in front of her took a step back in shock.

If possible, his grin got wider, figuring that she should be smart if she was only here because of a lack of attendance. Scratching the back of his head as he pondered, he looked at Berubō, realizing that his eyes never once left the girl in front of him.

"So, uh, you wanna have my kid?" he asked, not thinking once how it might have sounded to another party.

If Kagome were not accustomed to unusual things, she would've screamed at him, accusing him of being a pervert. With a calm collectiveness, she stared at him as a moment by before he'd realize how things sounded from her point of view. Kagome was more amused than anything; it wasn't everyday that she met someone who would catch her off guard with something like that.

Seconds ticked by before Oga's words pieced together in his head, a barely noticeable red tint brushing his cheeks. Turning his head, he shoved his hands into his pocket and scoffed softly.

"Yeah well, its not like I'd want to do that with you" he quickly spat out.

With an eyebrow lifting, Kagome felt her eye twitch a little. 'Did he just insult me?' she thought, her lips slowly forming a small snarl. Kagome shifted her weight from her right foot to her left, hand still on her hips as she looked at him.

"So, you're saying I'm not pretty enough to have your baby?" she asked.

Oga looked at her. She definitely was attractive in her own rights but looks alone wouldn't attract Beel's attention.

"You're pretty but are you strong?" Oga asked, analyzing his new prospective parent for Beel.

"I mean, girls are pretty weak and need protection." Oga continued,

Berubō pumped his right fist in the air, his left hand grasping the back of Oga's shirt to keep from falling off. Stars shining in his eyes, Berubō stared at the growing power surround Kagome and it gave him a shot of excitement. Taking a step back, Oga stared at Kagome in shock. The raw amount of power that emitted from that tiny body stunned him into silence before he cracked his knuckles with a delirious smile.

Years of being put down for being weak and being a woman had created a little peeve for Kagome. Anyone who judged a person's strength by looks and gender irked Kagome to no ends, and this guy was hitting a few of her buttons she wished didn't exist. A tic of irritation appeared near temple as her hands closed into a fist at her side.

"We'll see who'll be needing protection." She snarled out, taking a step into a stance.

Rolling up his sleeves, Oga's grin, if possible, grew. His actions mirrored Kagome's as he clenched his hands into fists.

'He's not thinking of fighting with the baby, is he?' she thought to herself, eyes on the naked baby that comfortably clung to Oga's back.

"Give me the baby…" she said softly, wanting to put Berubō on the side before the oncoming confrontation.

Unknown to Kagome, Oga took this as the perfect opportunity. 'If I can feel her power from pissing her off, she must be strong' he thought to himself. He might be able to get rid of this baby without a fight.

"If you wanted him, all you'd have to do was ask", Oga smirked at the miko before him.

Little did they know, they took each other's words with a different meaning behind each message. Step after step, Oga got closer. His delirious smile still in place as he slowly made his way towards Kagome. Reaching to pick Berubō up, Oga handed him over to Kagome. Once in her arms, dust clouded Kagome's vision leaving her and Berubō coughing.

'Dirty trick' Kagome thought, expecting an attack to appear from the cloud of dust. Blinking, she stared at the empty spot in front of her and saw Oga already turning around the corner across the hall.

'Free, I'm free!' Oga thought to himself as he sprinted as if the devil himself was on his trail before pausing. If Beel didn't accept her, then he'd be dead if he were too far away. Turning around, Oga tried to run faster than he already was back towards the miko and demon baby.

Berubō, realizing that Oga was no longer around started to tear up, yet a calming voice and aura surrounded him. Peace enveloped his being, a feeing Beel was not accustomed to. He could get used to this, yet, a nagging feeling pulled at him as he watched Oga disappear from sight. If he could, as selfish as he was, he wanted them both to be his parents. With that idea floating around in the future Demon King's head, he started to tear up once more.

Anyone within a mile radius could hear the screeching cry of Berubō followed by a feminine scream as he electrocuted her.

* * *

><p>These weeks were hectic, so I'm sorry for not updating when I wanted to. So, I got my grades back. 3.4 gpa babyyy~. That and I have my neice to babysit who is now living with me from the Philippines. Last week someone broke into my car and punched my engine so that's now into the shop. And I'm super sick. Thank for being so patient and enjoy this chapter. (:<p> 


	4. Maid and Maiden

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Beelzebub

**Summary: **Kagome returns to Sengoku Jidai for a month, long enough for her to get transferred to a different school. Berubo sees her as a potential parent, what will happen when their worlds collide?

**Dedication: **For ShadowFoxMoon

Maid and Maiden

Kagome stood in the hallway, her hair going in every direction as her body twitched from the high electric volts that ran through her body. Every so often, she'd have a twitch here, then there, as she stood. Berubo cheered happily in her arms, his tears slowly disappearing as he felt her anger grow. Her eye twitched angrily as she plotted her revenge, her clothing covered in dusted ash from some of her hair being fried to a crisp. Sighing softly to herself, she dusted herself off before she went into a hunting mode. Like a predator looking for its prey, Kagome stalked the school grounds for one Oga Tatsumi, who would be receiving a punishment even Kami-sama would be afraid of.

Oga ran through the school grounds, searching high and low for Beel and Kagome. As he passed the cafeteria, he paused, looking down at the basket of bread. This one, that one, which one should he grab. His stomach growled and he sighed. Standing there, he debated with himself which one to take before realizing he was getting off track. 'Damn it' he cursed himself for his short attention span as he turned and ran towards his next destination, the gymnasium.

Slamming the gym door open, he stared at the vast darkness, each step he took echoing. If he didn't find her soon, he was going to level this fucking school. Standing in the middle of the gym, darkness surrounded him as his eyes glowed red. A maniacal laughter rang through the area as he looked up, his body shaking from his laughter. 'Demon Lord, when I see you I'm going to sucker punch you into the next millennia' he thought, laughing wildly as he walked out. He had lost it and he was so desperate in finding the girl and baby, he went into the girl's bathroom.

"Kagome!" he shouted in a singsong tone, opening the girl's bathroom as stepped in. A group of girls screamed, running out of the bathroom as Oga kicked opened each stall door, keen on finding that black-haired, blue-eyed girl.

Coincidently, they missed each other every time. When one was searching outside, the other was inside or one of them would arrive just seconds after the other had left. Oga growled softly, frustration taking over as he realized he could die any minute Kagome walked off campus. He didn't care if the girl walked away with the demon baby; it was the connection he feared. If he was still connected with Berubo then he could still die and he, in his opinion was too young to die. If he were to search for someone, he'd start from the top and work his way down. 'The top' he thought to himself as he made his way to the roof.

Walking through the hallway, Oga looked out the window as he passed a classroom while at the same time Kagome exited the same classroom and walked the opposite way. Kagome was walking calmly out of the classroom, yet anyone near her could feel the murderous aura surrounding her. If she were someone hiding within this school, where would she go?

The two eventually had the same destination in mind for different reasons. Reaching the third floor, Oga passed Hilda as he ran towards the staircase, the blonde demoness's eyes following his motions as she paused in step.

"Where is the young master?" Hilda asked, watching as Oga stopped mid-run.

Oga faced Hilda, a sweat drop appearing on the side of his face as he looked off to the side. Appearing next to him was his best friend, Furuichi. Mouth opened, Oga was about to reply when out of nowhere a small, boxed yogurt smashed directly in his face, yogurt leftovers splashing everywhere.

"OGA…" growled out a feminine voice.

Their attention was diverted towards Kagome, who angrily walked towards Oga, her aura growing with each step she took. Furuichi's eyes widen, his face tainted red as he stared at Kagome. His eyes admiring her face, slowly moving down to her breasts as they bounced with each angry step. Slack-jawed, Furuichi drooled as he continued to stare at the beauty that made her way over to them. 'Why does Oga always have the girls' he sadly thought to himself.

Berubo was held in Kagome's arms, his fist pumping into the air as he bathed in the growing energy with glee. "Daaa!" he shouted, watching as Oga sighed in relief. Before he could relax, he stiffened as he felt a menacing aura reach him.

"Young master!" Hilda shouted, spotting her charge in the arms of an unknown female. Upon inspection, she could feel the distinct burn of holy energy.

Eyes widen in shock, different scenarios running through her mind. This would not do at all. In exaggeration to the events, her mind created a theatrics to what happened; she saw her young master being held victim to the miko. From her point of view, Hilda saw Berubo being held in Kagome's arms, fire surrounding the pair as Kagome evilly cackled. If he weren't in the hands of their natural enemy, this would have been fine. The laughter Beel was really omitting turned to screams, her mind denying the fact that the master was happy in the arms of a miko. Hilda unsheathed her sword from the hilt of the umbrella and moved swiftly to strike the woman holding her master captive.

Kagome leaped back as she narrowly missed being struck by the sword. Eyes quickly adjusted, landing on the demon in the maid uniform as she slipped into her usual stance. 'What's with these demons and Ishiyama High?' Kagome thought as would take steps back, occasionally making sidesteps to avoid being struck by the demon in front of her. Kagome watched the blonde demon with narrowed eyes, racking her brain as she tried to figure out what kind of demon she was. As the blonde demon made another strike, Kagome leaned to the side, dodging it as it passed her. As the demon's arm passed her, Kagome grabbed onto the woman's wrist and pulled the demon close. Bringing up her knee, Kagome connected the top of her knee with the demon's gut before pushing her back across the hall.

The onlookers watched the scene unravel in front of them.

Furuichi got on his knees, his eyes watering as he watched the two most beautiful women he's ever laid eyes on, fight. Jaw still slacked, tiny drips of drool started to form as his eyes raked the figures of the two before him. With every step they took, their breasts would bounce and it just made his day. Whenever the Kagome girl would dodge, her Ishiyama High school uniform would flutter up, ever so lightly that it would reveal her creamy colored legs. Just a little more and he'd be able to see if she wore dainty white or some other color. His face flushed pink at the very thought as he tried to get a better look. Yet, it eventually dawned on him that these two were fighting over Oga. A stream of tears fell from his eyes as he bit his lips. 'Why does Oga always have the good stuff' he cried silently.

Her sword still drawn, Hilda ran towards the black haired miko only to be stopped short. Eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. Berubo stood in front of Kagome, arms held out with fire in his eyes as he wordlessly protected the blue-eyed woman. 'Master' she thought, trying to read the message behind his actions. With realization, Hilda nodded and sheathed her sword back into her umbrella. 'Just what are you up to, master' she thought as she glanced at the miko.

Kagome eyed the maid demoness, watching as she sheathed her sword. Yet, her eyes weren't solely focused on her, they were focused on something else. Lowering her gaze, she realized that the baby she was holding earlier was standing in front of her, in a protective kind of stance if she'd have to take a guess. Kagome scooped Berubo up into her arms, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips when she heard him cheer.

Oga on the other hand, grinned. This was something he wouldn't mind watching. It wasn't perverted in the same way Furuichi watched. If this Kagome girl was strong, he'd want to have a go at her himself. His body tensed in anticipation, witnessing the agility she possessed. Even though the fight didn't show much, he could feel power seeping out of her very pores. He wanted to drown in that power. Girls were never really in his interest, but the way her skirt hitched when she moved, his eyes couldn't help but stray. Mentally cursing himself, he realized he was so lost in thought that the confrontation was already over. There, making her way over to him was Kagome and the look in her eyes sent shivers down his spine.

Kagome held her intent gaze on Oga, different forms of torture running through her head. She stared at him, watching as sweat trickled down the side of his face. At closer inspection, she wouldn't deny that he was attractive. His looks alone wouldn't save him from the punishment she had for him, but he wouldn't get it now. No, she needed to prepare it before she could deliver it.

"Oga Tatsumi, there is no way I'll let give me a baby and just up and leave" Kagome snarled out, mirroring his movements as he tried to back away.

Looking off to the side, Oga crossed his arms and scoffed. "Yeah, what else would you want me to do?" he retorted, closing his eyes while he waited for a response.

Silence. Seconds ticked by and she hadn't said a word. Peeking an eye open, he glanced over at Kagome. The sight that welcomed him was a very pissed off miko, her blue eyes darkening with each passing moment. Startled, he took a step back. _Too late_. Kagome's hand grasped the collar of his shirt and with strength unknown to him, Kagome carried him over her head. Oga didn't have time to comprehend what was happening to him as he was tossed out the window. Leaning over the now broken window, Kagome looked down. 'Hmph, three stories high. If it was his strength that I felt when I grabbed him, he'll be fine', she thought in a miffed tone, making her way downstairs.

Near the school entrance, a group of guys looked up when they heard glass breaking. They watched, Oga soaring through the air, their eyes bulging as they got up and ran into the school.

"OGA THE DEMON CAN FLY!" one guy screamed before running into someone else's fist, his body deflating to the floor in a heap of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I'm done, done, done. I met a writer's block and hopefully it won't happen again when I write my next chapter. GOMEN GOMEN. Check out my story Love Game. Thank you for continuously supporting me, I love you guys! Enjoy!<p> 


	5. Summer lovin'

**isclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Beelzebub

**Summary: **Kagome returns to Sengoku Jidai for a month, long enough for her to get transferred to a different school. Berubo sees her as a potential parent, what will happen when their worlds collide?

**Dedication: **For ShadowFoxMoon

Summer lovin'

The sun soaked her body with warmth, her toes wiggling with grains of sand slipping in between as she inhaled the salty moisture of the wind. It was summer and Kagome Higurashi was enjoying it at the beach. Laying down on a towel, she continued to soak up the sun, hearing the distant laughter of children near by, the sound of the waves washing up on shore before receding back into the mass of water we call an ocean.

_Crunch. Crunch._

The sound of sand being pushed together as someone stepped on it caught her attention, the sound getting louder with each passing moment. Eyes still closed, she heard a shift in the sand as if someone was taking a spot next to her. Cracking one eye open, she sneaked a peak at whoever that could be, her facial expression dropping when she saw Furuichi standing there with the biggest grin on his face.

'Pervert. He's like another Miroku' she thought to herself. As long as he didn't touch, he'd keep his life.

The moment she threw Oga out the window at school, the biggest pervert she ever met confronted her; well him and Miroku were actually around the same level.

_Flashback_

_Kagome's hand grasped the collar of his shirt and with strength unknown to him; Kagome carried him over her head. Oga didn't have time to comprehend what was happening to him as he was tossed out the window. Leaning over the now broken window, Kagome looked down. 'Hmph, three stories high. If it was his strength that I felt when I grabbed him, he'll be fine', she thought in a miffed tone, making her way downstairs._

_Near the school entrance, a group of guys looked up when they heard glass breaking. They watched, Oga floating through the air, their eyes bulging as they got up and ran into the school._

_"OGA THE DEMON CAN FLY!" one guy screamed before running into someone else's fist, his body deflating to the floor in a heap of unconsciousness._

_Dusting her hands off, Kagome turned around to make her way downstairs. This school wasn't really a school, more like a gathering place for delinquents. The teacher never attended, there were no classes, heck even the girls were afraid to come to school most of the time making it seem like an all boys school. Sadly enough the president was a pansy; she pitied the poor man._

_Before she could make her way downstairs, a pair of hands clung to her leg, gaining her attention. Glancing down, she saw Berubo looking up at her with amusement. Alright, she'd humor him. Picking him up, she faced the demoness she was fighting with not too long ago._

"_Kagome Higurashi" she said, even though they fought, she didn't forget her manners. Besides, the people she was closest with tried to kill her once upon a time too._

"_Hilda" the women mumbled out, her arms crossed, her eyes focusing on Berubo. Obviously she didn't trust her charge in the arms of a miko._

_As if sensing her discomfort, Kagome handed Beel to Hilda and shrugged. It wasn't like she was the kid's mother anyways. Before she knew it, both of her hands were grasped within another's. White hair flashed from the corner of her eyes, for a moment making her see silver as she thought of her brothers of the past. She felt his thumb run over the top of her hand, his grey eyes giving her a smoldering look, making her tense up a little._

"_I am Furuichi Takayuki, and you can do whatever you want with me beautiful" a man voiced, his face leaning dangerously close to her. Too close for comfort._

_From the looks of it, he was an Ishiyama High student she concluded by looking at his school uniform. A tic of annoyance pulsed at her temple, her eyes closing in anger. Pulling her hand away, she clenched it into a fist ready to strike him for his boldness to touch her when another pair of hands wrapped around Furuichi. Those arms connected to a muscular male with brown hair and a very distinct mustache. Kagome raised her brow, taking in the man's choice of attire. She looked at him from head to toe, only seeing him sport a white tank and boxers—how odd. Her eyes widen as she watched Furuichi struggled against the man's grip, the man's body splitting open in the front before shoving Furuichi inside of him and disappearing._

_At first Kagome cringed at the sight. It was a bit disturbing to witness something like that when another thought passed through her head, making her pause. 'I thought demons were suppose to keep a low profile in the human world' she thought, shaking her head as she turned to leave._

_Once again, she was stopped from leaving when Oga appeared in front of her, a crazy grin spread on his lips._

_End of flashback_

After that day, Oga would not leave her alone. Days at the market, Oga would show up trying to push her buttons, always trying to get her to fight. It was moments like those she would flick his nose and calmly walk away. Behind her a shocked Oga would lie in its wake followed by angry shouts. She would never admit it but seeing him always put a smile on her face; it was as if her day wasn't complete until she saw him. Kagome wanted to frown at the very thought.

She too annoyed him in ways he would hate to admit. Whenever Oga tried to relax she would find a way to rile Beel up to the point that he got shocked. It frustrated him to ends that she had found out where he lived and would _somehow_ sneak in an extremely loud alarm clock before dawn. Every morning without fail, the alarm would blaze through his room, thoroughly surprisingly Berubo and resulting in a crispy fried Oga. He could even hear her laughter on the other side of the window. They bickered and fought yet always were seen with or near one another.

'Just like me and Inuyasha back in the day' she thought, a nostalgic feeling enveloping her.

Casting a glance over at Furuichi, she watched him settle while she covered her mouth with her small hand as a yawn made itself known. If Furuichi were here, she'd have to take a wild guess and figure that Oga was nearby as well.

"Get it Beel!" a shout rang through the area and Kagome already knew who it was.

A little off in the distance, she could barely make them out but she knew it was them. Squinting her eyes, she tried to see what the commotion was all about and what greeted her, put a smile on her lips. Oga stood over Berubo, his back hunched slightly as he pointed down, continuing his shouts. Berubo, who was on his knees, stood up and placed his hands on his hips—him in all his naked glory. Her small hands covered her mouth as she stiffled a laugh. Beel was trying to defeat a little sand crab that evaded the young demon prince's hand each time it swooped down. The sight was just too cute to not laugh.

She had discovered that Oga and Beel well, they weren't so secretive about the demons and demon world. It wasn't like anyone really asked; the world was oblivious and it disappointed her—to an extent. She had learned of Beel's mission to wreck havoc on the human world and destroy it in the future and her being a miko, she would not let that happen. Beel was young and he still had time to learn. She would teach him that humans were needed and if he wanted to create chaos in the human world, what would he do afterwards if he destroyed it?

Kagome nodded to herself with a newfound determination. No matter how much she wanted to strangle Oga, she'd stick around for Beel's sake—that and she didn't mind that he was attractive. She felt her face heat up as she thought about him. Though brass and violent, he had good qualities that were hidden deep _deep_ inside of him. _Almost like Inuyasha._ He was a tad bit different and she didn't mind.

"Oi, did you hear what I said?" Oga shouted, leaning close to Kagome to gain her attention.

Oga looked down at the onyx haired girl who seemed to be deep in thought. He waved his hand in front of her face as another attempt to get her attention. No such luck. Berubo stared at Kagome, punching his fist in the air and a customary 'da' as he too tried to win the attention of the dark haired miko. Crouching in front of her, he brought his face closer to hers, placing both of his hands on her shoulder. With a soft shake, he tried once more to gain her attention.

Kagome jolted out of her thoughts when she felt her body shake. Turning her head, her eyes narrowed ready to glare at her offender. She blinked once then twice before her sapphire eyes widen as they connected with Oga's dark colored ones. She spluttered, attempting to back away when she realized how close his face was to hers. Their noses were an inch apart and she could feel his breath upon hers.

"What do you want?" she finally managed to ask, her face dusted with a light blush.

Oga took his hands off of her and stood up. She obviously was deaf. He crossed her arms and sighed softly.

"I said… who are you trying to impress? Your bikini is revealing." he scowled as his eyes raked over her swimsuit.

He looked over her body, her black two-piece bikini teasing anyone whose eyes landed upon her. Her top was made halter style, tying around her neck as it miraculously supported the weight of her breasts. He was no pervert like Furuichi but with it out there in front of him for his eyes to see, it was hard to ignore. His eyes raked lower going over her flat stomach, taut and flexible whenever he watched Kagome arch her back in a stretch. That action alone made his throat dry. He caught the light outlining of a starburst shaped scar on her hip and noted to ask her about that later than he gaze finally landed on her long, toned legs that seemed to go on for days. His lips curled back in a snarl. Who was she trying to show off for?

Kagome's eye twitched as his words registered through her brain. The blush she had earlier turned into a flush of anger as she glared up at him. Who did he think he was? Standing up, Kagome stood as tall as she could, her head reaching to his nose and started to prod his chest with her pointer finger.

"Who I want to impress is none of your business" she spat out before turning to gather her things and stomped off.

As she turned and bent to pick up her bag and towel, Oga couldn't help back but slightly lean back and enjoy the view. He watched her stomp off with a victorious grin on his face, he had won their piss-off game until he realized she hadn't answered his question. The grin fell from his features as he took Berubo off his shoulders. Looking down at the young demon lord then at the enraged miko, he growled.

"Berubo stay here" he instructed before following after Kagome.

Kagome stomped through the sand with a new vigor, her glare even more deadly with each step. Her swimsuit was _not_ too revealing and she was _not_ trying to impress anyone but hi—Kagome shook her head. Keeping her view straight ahead, she ignored the shouts to stop and to come back from behind her that she knew belonged to Oga. She paused in her step, standing still as her hands clenched into fists. Oh she'll stop and when he was close enough, she'd rip him a new one. Turning around, Kagome turned around with an angry façade and opened her mouth to shout but what she didn't expect was for Oga to barrel into her, sending them both into the sand.

Stupid girl, Oga thought. He was running after her as fast as he could and next thing he knew it, she had stopped and turned around. It was too late for him to stop now and his attempt to do so resulted in his body crashing into hers. He felt them fly a few feet across the air from the impact and in that moment, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Tilting his weight to the side, he flipped them over as he received the brunt of the impact, the grains of sanding sliding against his back as his body slammed down onto the floor. His eyes were closed but he felt something soft, warm and moist against his lips. Slowly cracking his eyes open, he saw the shocked face of Kagome as her lips were pressed against his.

The unexpected collision had thrown them into a kiss. _Their first kiss._

Oga leaned up, resting on his elbows as he stared at Kagome's face turn red.

* * *

><p>I got stuck. I didn't know what to write and I'm so sorry if you don't like it. Let me know what you think since this is the first update in a few weeks for this story! I'll be trying to equally update them all. So enjoy!<p> 


	6. Candy girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Beelzebub

**Summary: **Kagome returns to Sengoku Jidai for a month, long enough for her to get transferred to a different school. Berubo sees her as a potential parent, what will happen when their worlds collide?

**Dedication: **For ShadowFoxMoon

Candy girl

_Flashback_

_Oga leaned up on his elbows as a small grin made its way to his lips. He was looking at the enraged and obviously shocked miko. His looked into her dazed eyes, waiting to see the fire that always appeared when she was ticked with him before his eyes roamed down, watching her breasts heave as she took deep breathes. He was oblivious to women's affections but it was hard not to notice Kagome. Especially since she was straddling him by the waist, her being the main thing he could see at that moment. Turning his head to the side, he scoffed softly to himself. That damn Furuichi, he thought. Being around that damn pervert was slowly rubbing off on him. In the back of his mind, he had to admit the feeling of her body pressed against his and their lips brushing was something he wouldn't mind doing again._

_She felt her lips pressed against his and it was a nice feeling but that didn't mean she wasn't mad at him. He was still an idiot. Her face turned red with anger and embarrassment. It wasn't her first kiss, no she gave that away to Inuysha but she didn't give her kisses away easily. Kagome sat up, her legs straddling his waist as the pink blush on her face continued to darken. That idiot was grinning at her. Their position didn't register through her mind till he leaned forward._

"_Whoever you're trying to impress is going to get pretty jealous," Oga said, watching with delight as the fire in her eyes lit up._

_Getting off his lap, Kagome clenched her fists as she stared down at Oga. With all the strength she could muster, she brought her arm back before swiftly swinging it across her body. A half smirk worked its way on her lips when she heard the satisfying sound of her fist colliding with his face. Turning, she gathered her things and stormed off. Oga lied on the sand, swirls in his eyes while Berubo crawled his way over to his 'father'. What they missed was the blush that had returned on Kagome's face while she touched her lips with her fingertips._

_End of flashback_

Stupid Oga, who did he think he was. If he found her at the beach that day, maybe he'd go there again today. It was another hot day for Kagome and she sighed softly. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have time to drive off to the beach and make it in time for work. For the summer, she had volunteered to work at the hospital and it was too hot to just sit around waiting for time to go by. Besides, what were the chances that she'd see Oga at the public pool as well?

With a plain white oversized shirt, she made her way to the public pool. On her petite frame, the shirt hung off her shoulders, drowning her in a mass of white cloth. Underneath, she had changed her bikini to a flower styled bandeau top and black solid colored Brazilian bottoms. She crossed her arms with a small pout on her face. Who cared what Oga thought, she'd wear whatever bikini she wanted. Walking past the opening, she noticed people were gathered around the pool watching another huge group surround two guys. Squinting her eyes, she saw that the two men being surrounded was none other than Furuichi and Oga.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course it'd be them.

Walking towards the edge of the pool, she stuck her pointer and thumb into her mouth and blew. A loud whistle like sound emitted from her mouth as the guys blocking her way parted, clearing a path for her. Slipping into the water, she slowly glided towards the tube that held Oga and Beel. If they were going to be an idiot, she might as well save Beel from it as well. Gathering Beel in her arms, she cooed softly at him before holding him in her left arm while she flipped Oga's tube over with her right. She snickered softly as she quickly swam to the edge of the pool, hearing Oga splutter as he surfaced.

"Kagome," Oga growled, his eyes landing on the very familiar head of said miko.

His growl died out in his throat as he took in her very wet appearance. Her hair was splayed across her shoulder, the large shirt she was wearing wet letting him see through it. He gulped. The bikini under the shirt was worse than yesterday's one and for once he was glad he was in the water. He watched as she placed Beel on the ground and removed her white shirt. Looking around, he noticed almost every guy was staring at her and he felt himself bristle in response. They couldn't look at her, she was hi—wait where did that come from? He glanced back at Kagome, watching her place Berubo on her back before wringing out the water from her hair.

Kagome stared at Oga as he growled at her. If he tried to give another comment, she was going to introduce him to her foot. Walking over to her bag, she pulled out unwrapped two lollipops and put one in her mouth before giving on to Beel. Looking around, she noticed half the people were going about their own business while delinquent looking males stared at her than at Furuichi. Her brows furrowed in confusion. What was going on?

They started to close in on Furuichi and Oga. It was entertaining to lean back and watch as male after male flew from the pool as they met Oga's fury. His attempt to get out of the pool was futile seeing after one male was down another would take his place. It was only a matter of time before they got kicked out. Shrugging, she discovered that she didn't care. Seeing Oga's priceless face at her bikini was reward enough but she got a free show of him beating up people? Today didn't turn out so bad. And like she predicted, they were kicked out. Oga's hand grasped her wrist as they ran from the pool area. She wanted to yank her hand from his grip and state that she wasn't the one who was kicked out but with every small movement she made, she felt him tighten his hold. She'd let him get away with it for now.

Aoi Kunieda looked at her friends, tightly holding together her sweater to hide her swimsuit. She saw Oga here earlier and the very thought brought a blush to her face. Nene gave her a knowing glance and she looked down in embarrassment. On her way here, Aoi saw Oga running from the pool area holding a girl's hand. She recognized that girl around school but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was that girl, Kagome's swimsuit that did. Was that the kind of girls Oga was into? Hands clenching into fists, her eyes hardened with determination. She had to beat Hilda, Oga's wife and Kagome—well what was she to Oga? Was he cheating on Hilda? Aoi sighed. This was too much for her.

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror, her pointer and thumb pinching the edge of her candy-girl uniform while she swayed side to side. She looked utterly stupid and if Oga saw her like this she'd never hear the end of it. Yesterday he had accused her of trying to gain the attention of a guy. While that wasn't entirely a lie, she would never admit to him that it was he she tried to get a reaction out of. It had taken her too long to pry her hand out of Oga's hold. Though he gave her a questioning glance, she just said she had somewhere to be and took off. Looking at the clock, she guessed it was time to head to the main desk. She liked to volunteer at the hospital, handing patients their medicine along with a few treats. It was a summer time thing to keep her busy and it was probably one of the places she hoped Oga would not end up at.

Walking down the halls, Kagome furrowed her brows in deep thought as she gazed down at her feet. Why could she still feel the warmth around her wrist like he was still holding it? Why was she even thinking about him, that arrogant jerk! Kagome's eyes narrowed, her focus still on her feet as if they were the reason for her thoughts. With a surprised squeak, Kagome felt herself slam into a firm body and stumbled back. Tripping over her own feet, she cursed herself silently; if Sesshomaru saw this it'd be one hell of a training session she'd receive. Closing her eyes, she waited for the inevitable impact of the hard floor when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Cracking open an eye, Kagome gasped softly as she stared into brown eyes that peered down at her in amusement. He was attractive in his own right and Kagome felt a small blush appear on her cheeks. Here she was wrapped in his arms. She wanted to hit herself, she was being a stupid little girl who blushed at every guy that looked at her. Feeling him hold herself up right, Kagome took a step back when she regained her footing. He had chin length reddish purple hair and he was taller than her. Scrunching her nose, she had a distinct feeling that he was oddly familiar but had no time to think about it.

"Oh no, I'm late," she squeaked.

Getting on her knees, she gathered the papers that scattered the moment her clipboard hit the floor. She could see that her savior had too assisted in gathering the papers around him. Sneaking a glance through her bangs, she watched him squat and hand over the papers he had collected. Reaching out, he not only gave her the papers she needed by intentionally brush his fingers against hers.

"I'm Shinataro Natsume, and you are?" Natsume smiled at the small girl who had momentarily amuse him.

* * *

><p>Okaayy, I'm done! Yay. Enjoy and review! Now to work on Love bites and Love game. (:<p> 


	7. Happy hunting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Beelzebub

**Summary: **Kagome returns to Sengoku Jidai for a month, long enough for her to get transferred to a different school. Berubo sees her as a potential parent, what will happen when their worlds collide?

**Dedication: **For ShadowFoxMoon

Happy hunting

Kagome sighed happily as she slouched back into the comforting embrace of her couch. Cold water in hand, she brought her foot on the edge of the coffee table in front of her, her knees bending. That action sent her green dress to slid to her hips, revealing her toned legs she had gained from running all over Sengoku Jidai. She looked around living room, basking in its warmth and homely feeling.

The door burst open, causing her to drop her water before she was pulled up onto her feet. Kagome pouted. Just because Oga had to deal with Beel having summer homework didn't mean she'd have to suffer too. He had barged into her home, his hand grasping tightly around her wrist and dragged out the door. He was dragging her towards the school without the consideration of her attire either.

"Oga! Quit it, why do I have to come along." Kagome yanked her hand out of his grip.

He turned, his eyes boring into hers as he made another attempt to snatch her wrist into his hand. "If I have to go to school during summer, you are too!"

Her face flushed pink.

"Oi oi oi, why are you blushing," he stepped towards her.

She looked down at her outfit, a thin-strapped green dress that ended at her mid-thighs. It was hot and her other clothes were in the wash, even her school uniform covered more skin than the dress she was currently wearing but she was aware that Oga hadn't even acknowledge her state of dress when he dragged her out of the house. How embarrassing.

His eyes raked her figure, drinking in her attire and it was his turn for his cheeks to turn pink. When he dragged her from her home, he was aggravated and annoyed at the assignment, not paying much attention to her struggles and shouts. He backed away and shook his head. He didn't mean to take her out looking like this and he didn't want others seeing her in this state of dress. It was already too late. They were already close to the school.

Kagome blinked.

"Oga," she said softly.

He looked down at her curiously. "Yeah? What now?"

Her brows knitted together, scrunching as she thought for a moment.

"How did you know where I live? And how did you get in?" She watched as the pink on his face darken.

Oga had turned his back to her. His face scarlet with embarrassment at the inquisition and he tried to will his blush to go away. He grabbed her wrist again, keeping his grip there before he slowly slid it down to her hand. Casually he slipped his hand into hers and laced their fingers together, gently pulling her towards the school once more without another word. He had no intention on telling her he had followed her home one night. Well more than once but that didn't mean anything.

Kagome sputtered but calmly walked beside him with their fingers linked. At least he wasn't yanking her arm out of its socket this time. Reaching the gates of Ishiyama, Kagome spotted Furuichi, Hilda and Alaindelon, who had a weird looking cat thing on his head. She tilted her head, mocking the cat's motions. They were here to hunt rare and strong creatures for Beel's summer homework and Kagome felt the need to smack herself. They thought Ishiyama High was the perfect hunting ground. She was surrounded by idiots.

Hilda's eyes narrowed as she stared at the interlocked hands of Kagome and Oga. She held no affection for the male, just did her duty as to see he was fit to father the young demon lord but this woman, the miko in front of her, it was only fitting she stay a little cautious though she was starting to like her a little bit. They looked good together. She smirked when Kagome caught where she was staring and with a blush, she untangled her fingers from Oga's.

Furuichi wanted to cry, scream or shout. Maybe all three at the same time. Oga was always stealing away all the women he wanted. First Hilda, then Kunieda and now Kagome? And they were holding hands! He could at least share one of them with him. He hunched over in defeat. Looking at Kagome, he finally was able to stare at her figure from head to toe and with each passing second his turned pink. Darker and dark his face turned until finally blood spewed from his nose, knocking him off his feet and unconscious on the ground. Kagome in a short dress. Kagome in a tight short dress with her strap falling off and the top of her glorious breasts for all to see. Oga had it good. Lucky bastard.

Kagome sat on the ledge of the gate while watching Oga run around with a huge fly swatter, smacking every delinquent in sight like you would swat a fly. A smile pulled to her lips. Oga always did put a smile on her face. After a while, Oga stopped and discussed with the rest of the group. Closing her eyes, she crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall of the gate.

"Don't you think this is plenty?" Oga looked at the handful of pictures of his captures.

Alaindelon answered, giving his opinion. Wouldn't a butterfly complete the collection?

"Butterfly? Alaindelon nodded then pointed at the window. She was an example.

At the window, Kunieda's back faced them and Furuichi agreed that the butterfly that fluttered through the halls of Ishiyama would be Queen Kunieda. Tightening his grip on his giant fly swatter, Oga guessed he had no choice and made his way into the school building.

"Yo." He greeted. He didn't want to do this but he had to for Beel's sake and for a moment of peace during his summer break.

Kunieda straightened up.

"You mind if I catch you for a bit?" Oga asked.

'Catch me?' Kunieda's face brightened, the wheels in her head spinning as she tried to figure out what he meant. _Catch me how?_ She was started to feel a little dizzy, her vision becoming hazy. _Catch me? Like a rope trap? A love trap! Like fall in love? _She waved her hands in front of her. "I'm not ready for…love."

"I just can't." She turned and ran out of the room.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls. He was chasing her. Chasing her for her love. Running out into the front yard of the school, she questioned herself. Why was she running away? She should be running towards Oga.

Kagome's smile ceased to fade. When she opened her eyes the sight that greeted her really did make quite a scene. Students littered in front of the school, trying to recover from the splatting session Oga had done on them and here Oga was chasing after another victim. This time it was a girl. Kagome recognized her. _Queen bee._ Or something like that. She watched as Beel toss seed into the ground as Oga continued his chase. _How did that child manage to hold on?_ She always wondered. Leaning back, she once again closed her eyes.

Oga heaved. Kunieda was hard to catch and he looked at the rest of the group for comments. They didn't need a butterfly right? Alaindelon placed a finger to his chin in contemplation. He smiled.

"Wouldn't an angel be a good addition to the set? Oga nodded but where would he find an angel?

H scanned the area, his vision bypassing Kagome before he did a double take. Innocently, she lay against the wall of the entrance, the sun beaming on her skin and he smirked. Stalking up to her, he held his net high above his head, his figure towering over her.

Kagome could no longer feel the rays of the sun and she cracked an eye open to see Oga hovering over her, his shadow engulfing her. She gulped. He was holding that creature swatter net thing above his head. Was she a victim now? Slowly getting up, she made a dash for it across the front of the school. No way was she going to get swatted like everyone else. She could hear Oga engage in the chase. Boy, he really did take his summer homework seriously.

"Kagome," Oga shouted. He needed to catch her.

His face was starting to turn pink once more. If he blushed anymore he was sure it'd be permanent but he couldn't help it. Kagome was running from him and her dress would fly up every once in awhile from the wind, giving him a glimpse of her red underwear. Funny, he would've guessed white.

"Your dress is flying up," he teased while he continued his chase.

No way. It was just too embarrassing and without noticing, Kagome's foot caught against the unleveled crack on the pavement. Kagome stumbled, her body flying across the dirt as if she had been thrown there. Lying on her back, she heaved heavily and stared at Oga in horror. No, no! She didn't want to go splat. She closed her eyes and cringed.

Oga stood in front of her, his grin widening. In the background, he could hear Furuichi thanking the gods for such a sight. The impact of the fall had cause Kagome's dress to rise to her waist, fully revealing the small undergarment they called panties. Red lace. Placing the demon catcher over her, swatted her lightly with a laugh.

"Da bu!" Beel cheered.

He looked at her clothing. Green dress and red underwear. Christmas colors. Christmas meant presents and he had caught Kagome. Didn't that mean he got to keep her? A part of him wanted to keep her.

Kagome screamed, crossing her legs and blocking her private area with her hands. They were all bunch of perverts. The lot of them. She saw the look Oga had thrown her way and though it pleased her to know she affected him in some kind of way, it was still embarrassing. Getting up, she punched Oga in the face that sent him flying across the yard. That'll teach him.

She stomped off in anger. All she wanted to do was go home and take a hot bath.

Oga sat up, his palm rubbing his bruised cheek. Man, she had a mean right hook. Planning to go after her, he stopped when the ground began to shake. One after another, plants began to sprout from the ground.

"W-what's this?" Furuichi shouted.

Berubo tossed another seed and they watched it grow instantly. With two leaves and a high growth rate, it was definitely a demon morning glory. Furuichi clung to Oga's leg. It sounded dangerous. But a demon morning glory by itself was nothing to worry about but they were carnivorous.

Oga sweat dropped.

He watched as his fellow classmates get eating by the gigantic flowers. They were comparing it to a noon-glory, which was smaller, faster and more violent. It should be fine if it didn't copulate with the morning glory but everything bad always seemed to happen to Oga. He stared at the giant carnivorous flower. He needed to defeat this thing then chase after Kagome.

Kagome huffed softly. Stupid Oga and Furuichi's perverseness rubbing off on him. Walking along the sidewalk, she kept her hands to her side, holding the hem of her dress down with a small frown on her face.

"Kagome-chan," she turned at the call of her name.

Natsume ran up to her, a small smile on his face. He had looked at her a few times over before calling her name but kept silent about her choice of attire. It was hot outside after all. Ever since their encounter in the hospital, he had acknowledged her more and more around town. With that said, he had noticed that Oga was almost always near by whenever she was around. She was amusing.

"Natsume, how are you?" Kagome smiled. She thought he was a nice guy.

They conversed for a few moments and that was the scene Oga had ran into. After defeating the noon-glory, he had ran after her only to find her talking with Natsume. Naturally, he wasn't a jealous person and he didn't care about these kind of things but seeing Kagome laugh happily about something Natsume said sent a wave of irritation through his body. He slowly walked towards them, a good distance away that they didn't notice his presence but close enough that he could hear what would be said next.

"Kagome-chan, I'd like to take you out for lunch this weekend." Natsume sent her another charming smile of his.

She blushed.

"O-of course. Here's my number." Kagome told him her number and smiled.

She didn't get asked out a lot and when she did it was always from Hojo. It'd be refreshing to see someone who wasn't Hojo or Inuyasha. She listened as Natsume repeated her number and she nodded in confirmation. She couldn't wait for this weekend. They parted ways with smiles and a friendly wave, neither noticing the dark aura clouding nearby.

Oga stared at his two departing classmate. Natsume and Kagome? Kagome and Natsume? He punched the concrete wall next to him, his fist creating an impressive dent as he swore softly. It wasn't like he cared or anything. Shoving his hands in his pocket, Oga turned and walked home.

* * *

><p>Here's another update. REVIEW REVEW REVIEW what you think. (:<p>

Also, once I'm done all three stories I will be doing a INUHP story so vote for pairings if you're interested. It's on my profile. Thanks for all your support!


End file.
